


Night

by howmuchpieisleft



Category: The Duchess of Malfi - Webster
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmuchpieisleft/pseuds/howmuchpieisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fluff. Written because there wasn't any straight up fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

The Duchess moved gently as Antonio slid beneath the silken covers, already heated by the duchess’s petite form.  
“Darling,” Antonio began, as he gently ran his hand up her arm towards her shoulder. “Darling, are you awake?”  
“Yes.” The slightest of breaths carried her answer to him as she turned to face him, eyes wide but bleary. “I have been waiting for you to turn in. Did the court keep you long?”  
“Longer than anticipated for certain, although the clock only showed it to be just past eleven. How was your meeting?”  
“Tedious. The men from Sienna arrived today, but they do not speak a word of Italian. Even with a translator, we were unable to find any form of an outcome. Needless to say, I’m sure it was only the thought of you waiting that kept me sane.” She closed her eyes gently as she nuzzled her nose against his Adam’s apple, sliding over the sheets closer to him, pressing her body against his.  
“Do not overly stress your mind, the day is over now. Tomorrow I shall go and speak with them, and we’ll see if we can find some form of agreement.”  
“Thank you, my sweet Antonio, I believe, that you, more than any other man, is most capable in matters such as these.” Antonio smiled wickedly.  
“Matters such as these?” He repeated as he wrapped his arms round the duchess, pulling her closer as he bent to kiss her, chasing her mouth until he found it, pressing her soft matte lips to his chapped ones.  
“Indeed.” The duchess broke away laughing. “Clearly you are most capable in that manner.” She tilted her chin, moving her mouth against his slowly. Both breathed deeply through their nose as they went, each hoping not to end the kiss. Eventually, they broke away.  
“You know darling.” Antonio sighed, as he brushed his lips back against hers, “We should, try and sleep before the dawn breaks.” He made no move.  
“You may be right,” She sighed gently, pressing her forehead into his and wrapping her own arms round his waist. “Good night my love.”  
“Good night sweet duchess of mine.” Antonio practically curled round the duchess, tucking both their arms under the sheets before breathing in her scent and closing his eyes. The duchess smiled sleepily and slept.


End file.
